1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair with a tilting seat and a back piece carried by a back support, wherein a bearing block is provided, in which an eccentric cam can rotate, and a rod passes eccentrically through the eccentric cam and is connected to it without the ability to rotate. At one end the rod is connected to a handle by which it can be turned, and an arm is provided in which the rod is mounted such that it can turn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A chair of this kind is known from EP 1 192 876 A2. A seat and back support with the back are forcibly coupled in regard to their tilting by a tilting mechanism in this chair. When the back, and with it the back support, is tilted backward, the seat is also lowered. Independently of this, the tilting of the seat relative to the back can be altered in the sense of a presetting and, thus, also when the back is stationary, for example.
This chair works quite well in practice, but the seat tilting can only be changed between two end positions. One such end position is secured by an end stop. To change between the two end positions, one has to overcome a dead center, but this is easy to accomplish. As a result, however, it is also relatively easy for the tilting to change unintentionally.